


All We Did Was Love

by twelvenineteen



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Headcanon, Homophobia, M/M, might have a part 2 but not quite yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t look at me like that<br/>We’re just in love, that’s all<br/>Don’t hate on us, however you’re viewing us<br/>We’re just a little different<br/>Just leave us alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Did Was Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Look At Me Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/218842) by resonae. 



> Inspired by Song Ji Eun's Don't Look At Me Like That and an adaptation of a BTS fanfic by resonae called Don't Look At Me Like That.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people.

_Don’t look at me like that  
_ _We’re just in love, that’s all  
_ _Don’t hate on us, however you’re viewing us  
_ _We’re just a little different  
_ _Just leave us alone_

 

 

 

Jinyoung sat outside the emergency ward alone. Their manager was busy handling the necessary reports and the other members weren’t there yet. He tried to ignore them but he felt the stares boring a hole through his head. Jinyoung dared himself to look up to meet their eyes and they looked away. Some didn’t stare anymore; just whispering among each other and pointing over to him without even trying to hide it. _That’s him, that’s him. The idol who came out with his boyfriend. Such a shame. They were just starting to rise with fame and the two of them just destroyed it in mere seconds. Disgusting._ Jinyoung is strong but he’s stronger with Jaebum being beside him. But the elder is no longer there to protect him from daggers they called words, stabbing through his heart with every one of them.

 

 

It had been only 3 months. The hype over their news did not die down at all. Everyone was talking about it and not in a good way. Curses and names were hurled at them everytime they went out to pre-record a performance. The black ocean was almost given to the group when they did a live performance at a year-end show. Rotten eggs covered their van every time they went back to their dorm. It was horrible. But Jaebum was there. Jaebum was there to deafen him from the whispers. Jaebum was there to blind him from the scowls and disgusted expressions. Jaebum was there. And now he’s not.

 

Their members accepted the news immediately with no hesitation. Shocked, definitely, but they accepted it. They supported their relationship. They still love them as they are. But it wasn’t fair. They didn’t do anything wrong to deserve the same treatment.

 

“What you did isn’t wrong either,” Mark said when Jaebum voiced it out. “Both of you ar ein love and you got into a relationship. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

They were hated on, especially from people in their own home country. Some fans left, utterly disappointed with the news; which is largely questionable considering how much they love putting idol members together in their fantasies. The fan letters they got were no longer all cheery and happy, giving them strength to go through their everyday schedules. Some were death threats, some were threatening Jaebum and Jinyoung to leave the group so as to not drag GOT7 down. There were also a large number of fans who were angry that they were together and not with another member, telling them to break their relationship. Jaebum took all their letters, only giving Jinyoung the hidden ones, in the midst of the bunch of hate letters, who sincerely still supports them and gave them words of encouragement. Jaebum read all of it, all of the insults and threats, just to make sure none of it gets to Jinyoung.

 

The media turned their backs on them unless it’s about their relationship. _How does it feel to be hated? Why did you decide to come out? How long have the both of you been lying to the citizens of South Korea? Will you two leave the group if this affects GOT7’s fame?_ Once again, Jaebum answered most of the questions. Jaebum knows that once they start asking, and you answered, they will go deeper, more to personal and irrelevant questions, directed directly to the person talking; almost like a personal attack. He shielded Jinyoung from almost everything, taking the end of the bullet every time.

 

As if the existing hate wasn’t enough, a rival company decided to reveal one of their artist’s relationship and making it public. Netizens and media started comparing, dragging both Jaebum and Jinyoung for being ‘immoral’, ‘shameful’ and ‘disgusting’ unlike the new idol couple whom they call ‘perfect’, ‘natural’ and ‘match made in heaven’. Jinyoung spent nights crying in Jaebum’s arms in his room; the insults were too much for him.

 

“Are we in the wrong, hyung?” Jinyoung sobbed quietly, his head resting on Jaebum’s chest as he sat in between the elder’s legs on the bed. Jaebum stroke his hair, caressing his hand gently as he leaned against the wooden headboard.

 

“No Jinyoungie. We’re not. We’re just a little different. Not everyone can accept that,” Jaebum said, kissing the crown of Jinyoung’s head lovingly.

 

 

Jinyoung got tired of looking up, only to see disapproving faces from the people passing by the emergency ward. He buried his face in his hands, resting his head on his knees and closed his eyes. The news should be out by now: _GOT7’s leader JB rushed to the hospital after being knocked unconscious by a stone thrown by someone in the audience during their performance._ However instead of sympathy, Jinyoung got stares and whispers from the public in the hospital. A person was hurt and yet all they could still think about is how ‘wrong’ their relationship is.

 

While his eyes were closed, he heard running footsteps from afar, coming closer to where he was sitting. He lifted his head and turned to the direction of the source. The other boys are here.

 

Jinyoung could finally breathe again.


End file.
